More Precious Than Gold
by Victoria to Worthing
Summary: A sweet BilboOC romance, beginning even before his coming-of-age and going through his whole life. CHAPTER 8 ADDED! After all this time! Please review!
1. Passing By

Random note: I just saw Elijah Wood, Dominic Monaghan, and Billy Boyd all together on TV. Gosh, they're so cute! I love Billy's accent…I want one! (An accent, that is, and maybe a hobbit or two!)

Author's note: A new LOTR romance! I've got 3 going at once! And not one involves a thin blonde elf-girl, Legolas romance, or Frodo romance! Is that a record, perhaps? LOL, no, it's not. OK, the summary pretty much explained the premise of this. So please read and review, I think this will be fun to write. I hope y'all like it! 

Disclaimer: All characters but the Bywater family belong to Tolkien, as do all places, most events, etc. Their last name comes from the town. 

Chapter One: Passing By

In the town of Bywater, there lived a family whose name was the same as the town. This family lived in a large green farmhouse just on the outskirts of the village; they were somewhat distantly related to the Cottons and were quite rich and well-known in the Shire.

In the years of Bilbo Baggins' youth, the Bywaters occupying the great farmhouse were Belcor and Iris, and their four daughters- Opal, Chrysanthemum, Amethyst, and Morning Glory. Other relatives lived in more ordinary smials in the village, but those in the farmhouse were considered to be the rulers of the brood.

Quite often, the three elder Bywater girls would make their way to Hobbiton. The youngest, Morning Glory, longed to accompany them, but was deemed too young and left behind to pout in the garden and play with her third cousin and best friend, Holman Cotton.

This finally changed when she was eleven years old, and her mother relented and allowed her to go to the nearby town with her sisters. The girls started off early in the morning, accompanied by Holman (more often called Hom). 

The children made a pretty sight as they walked in a line in the lazy sunshine. Opal led the way, her solemn and rather sharp face framed by her wavy black hair. She was twenty and considered herself quite grown-up. Chrysanthemum, Chrys for short, followed close behind. She was two years younger, but thought herself just as mature. She resembled her older sister, but her hair was lighter and her face a bit less stern. Amethyst, known as Amy, trotted along and tried to keep up with Opal and Chrys. She was an oddity in the Shire, having golden hair that fell to her waist and an angelic face. At sixteen she already had several young hobbit-boys seeking her favor. Morning Glory, last in line, didn't resemble any of the others. She was small for her age, with tousled light red curls and blue eyes. She sang to herself as she walked, sometimes pausing in her song to tease Hom or ask her sisters an excited question about the town they were about to see.

After the tenth question, Opal grew impatient. "Hush, Glory, you'll see everything when we get there!"

"Fine, then!" Glory replied saucily, unaffected by her sister's reprimand. The journey was a short one, so the sisters didn't have time for any more conflicts before they reached Hobbiton and Glory forgot about everything but exploration. She ran off from her sisters, dragging Hom behind her.

"Free from those busy-bodies at last!" Glory sighed.

"Yes, indeed!" Hom replied emphatically. "Come on, Glor, I've been to Hobbiton before. I know all the best spots!"

Hom showed his cousin all around the town that day. His tour included bits of gossip and introductions to all his acquaintances in the village. Glory had quite a nice talk with Dora Baggins- "There's Bagginses all over Hobbiton," Hom told her wisely. 

They'd each been given a bit of money to spend, and they bought some seed-cakes, which they sat in the back of a hay-wagon to eat. When the owner of the hay-wagon returned and shooed them out, they began looking for new diversions.

"I know!" Hom said excitedly. "Let's go see Bag End. It's the richest hobbit-hole about, and the young master of the house is quite nice."

"All right," Glory replied docilely, gobbling down the last bit of her third seed-cake. "Hom…" she began persuasively, reaching toward the seed-cake remaining in her cousin's hand.

"No!" he replied, jerking away and stuffing it in his own mouth. "Now let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the lane in the direction of the big Hill.

When they reached the hobbit-hole with the glossy green door, they were greeted with a cheerful "Good morning!" It came from a tween-aged hobbit who was smoking a pipe as he leaned against the side of the hill.

"Good morning, Bilbo, sir!" Hom replied, nodding deeply. Even such a rowdy young hobbit as he knew to be polite to the well-respected Bagginses.

"Who's this with you?" Bilbo asked, exhaling a large smoke ring and gazing at Glory, who was swinging back and forth on the front gate. 

"My third cousin on my mother's side, Morning Glory Bywater," Hom replied, tugging on Glory's skirt in an attempt to communicate to her how improper her behavior was.

Bilbo laughed at Hom's unsuccessful try at propriety. "I don't mind if she swings; I did it myself in my youth," Bilbo replied magnanimously. (He was exactly twenty-three years old and still quite young, but he enjoyed putting on airs in front of the younger hobbit-folk).

"It's a lovely gate for it, that's for sure!" Glory said, nodding cheerfully at him.

Bilbo laughed again. He began to forget about acting dignified and instead watched this energetic hobbit-lass. Soon she stopped her swinging and sat serenely on the fence.

"I've met your sisters," Bilbo said conversationally. "They're not much like you, are they?"

"No, not at all!" Glory answered quickly. "They're ages older, and Opal and Chrys- Chrysanthemum, you know- are proper and quiet and rather dull. And Amy's lovely, of course. Loads lovelier than me. All sorts of boys, even from Great Smials and Michel Delving send her things, and want to dance with her at parties and such. I don't ever get to dance at parties. I don't mind so much, though, because I get to eat a lot more." She paused in her speech to examine a ladybug that had alighted on the fence beside her. 

Bilbo was immensely amused by her speech, but his only action was to blow a particularly large smoke ring. This seemed to bring Glory's attention back to him. "Can I smoke a bit of your pipe?" she asked eagerly.

"Glory!" Hom exclaimed, horrified. But Bilbo seemed more delighted, if anything.

"I suppose you can," he replied, his eyes twinkling. Glory hopped off the fence and took the pipe from his outstretched hands. It was rather heavy, and made her lean forward a little. She took a great drag of it, then immediately began coughing and choking. Bilbo took the pipe from her and laughed so hard he almost bent over.

"How can you like THAT?" Glory cried when she could talk. "It's horrid!" Bilbo just grinned and sent two smoke rings sailing over the hill.

"That's why little girls shouldn't smoke pipes!" he said, ruffling her hair and causing her great indignation. She frowned at him, and he stopped chuckling. "There, now, don't glare at me! You were the one who wanted it!' She stopped glaring, but looked decidedly less cheerful. "Here, now, I'll give you your name!" Bilbo said, plucking a morning glory from the vines that grew by the door and handing it to her. "Now stop glowering and go back to that lovely gate!" She took the flower with a smile and obeyed his command.

Hom had been watching all this, and once he saw that Bilbo didn't mind Glory's un-ladylike behavior, found it very funny. He joined enthusiastically until a hobbit woman popped her head out the round green door. It was Belladonna Baggins, looking rather fierce. "Holman! And you, little girl! Stop that swinging on the gate!" They immediately obeyed, and Bilbo looked over at the sudden appearance.

"I told them to, Mum," he said.

"What? Telling hobbit- children to wear out our fence? Silly boy!" She shook her head, but a small smile began to blossom on her face. "Well, as long as they're here, perhaps they'd like some biscuits." Her smile was instantly reflected on the faces of her young visitors, and they eagerly accepted the treats offered.

"Now who are you, dear?" she asked Glory when they'd finished the biscuits.

"Morning Glory Bywater, ma'am," Glory answered. "You probably know my sisters," she added ruefully.

"Oh, yes, of course! How are your parents?"

"Fine, thank you," Glory replied automatically. She looked around. "You have a very nice house!" she said more enthusiastically.

"Why, thank you!" Belladonna said proudly. "My husband built it himself. We're quite fond of it."

"It must be grand living here!" Glory continued.

"Oh, yes, indeed," Belladonna said, even more proudly. Hom had been silent ever since thanking Mrs. Baggins for the biscuits, but he suddenly spoke.

"It's getting late, Glor. I think we'd better go find your sisters and go back to Bywater."

"Oh, I suppose you're right, Hom," she said. "It was lovely meeting you, ma'am. And Bilbo!" She nodded to both of them and turned toward the gate. Hom bid them goodbye, then followed her.

"Goodbye!" Mrs. Baggins called, bustling back into the house.

"Good day!" Bilbo said. "Nice meeting you, Glory! Feel free to stop by for a smoke whenever you like!" He laughed at his own humor and followed his mother inside.

When Hom and Glory found the other Bywater girls, they received scolding for running off, but neither of them minded. It had been a very exciting day, especially for Glory, and they'd had many nice things to eat as well. They were rather tired, and very glad the road home was short. They didn't want to miss dinner!

A/N: No romance yet, as you can see. But there will be! Please review, I love reviews! Tell me if you think Bilbo was characterized well (I mean, considering he's much younger than he was in any of the books), and what you think of Glory and all the original characters. All my info came from the Appendixes in the book, plus the Encyclopedia of Arda (which is an awesome site, ask for a link if you want), plus from a map from a site about the Shire Post, which I can get a link to as well. I don't own either site or anything, I just wanted to credit them since they were important in my research.


	2. The First Kiss

Author's note: Next chapter! Please, more reviews! As of now, I only have three! I hope I'll have more by the time this gets posted. Doesn't anyone care about Bilbo? *sniff* JK, but please review! And thank you, chocoholic and hobbit-girl! Also Queen Sally Sue, of course! Oh, yes, a note- hobbits give presents to others on their own birthdays.

Disclaimer: I only own the Bywaters! Blah, blah, blah!

Chapter Two: The First Kiss

Glory's first trip to Hobbiton was followed by many more, and she took time out of almost every one to visit Bag End. Bilbo enjoyed her chatter, and Belladonna took quite a liking to her. Time passed by, and Glory neared the "tween" years and began to join her sisters in dancing at the Shire's frequent parties. She grew taller, of course, but was still smaller than the usual hobbit. Hom, on the other hand, grew like a beanstalk, and soon he was the tallest hobbit in Hobbiton, Bywater, and even Great Smials. He soon earned the nickname of Long Holm, which Glory teased him mercilessly about.

When the time came for Bilbo Baggins' coming of age party, everyone was rather excited. His father was very wealthy, and sure to have a lovely feast. Glory was particularly happy. She loved Bilbo's parties, not only for the food and entertainment, but because he was one of the only people in the Shire who seemed to prefer her to her sisters. He always had time to stop and talk to her, but never did more than bow politely and wish a "good morning" when he saw Opal, Chrys, or Amy passing by. And it was Bilbo's coming of age party that caused a most unusual occurrence.

On the day of the party, Glory put on her best dress. It was blue, with pale green trimming, and she wore three petticoats under it. She put a green ribbon in her hair, and tucked a daisy into the ribbon, just over her left ear. She was ready long before it was time to go, and passed the time until their departure by making blueberry muffins, wearing an apron over her dress to protect it from the flour that flew all over the kitchen. When it was finally time to leave, she practically ran the whole way.

The party was just as good as had been expected. All sorts of delicious things to eat, and some wonderful presents given out, as well. Glory was standing in the bunch around Bilbo, waiting to receive a gift. Hom was nearby, of course, flirting with Dora Baggins.

It was then that the curious event began. Glory finally reached to front of the crowd, and Bilbo beamed down at her.

"Hello, Glory! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, yes!" she answered hastily. "Very much!"

"That's good. Now, let me see, what sort of present will you be wanting?" He looked through the pile of trinkets that lay on the table before him. "A doll, perhaps? No, I forget how grown up you're getting!"

Glory winced at the suggestion of a doll. She was twenty-one, and had put her dolls away years ago.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Here you go." In her hand he placed a ring, a tiny silver ring embellished with a silver flower. In the center of the flower was a blue gem. "It's of dwarvish make; my mother found it in the store-room of her family's old house. Tooks have strange adventures, you know. She said it would make a good gift for someone, and now it has!"

Glory stared in wonder and delight at the ring, then slipped it carefully onto the fourth finger of her right hand. "Thank you," she said softly, her usual exuberance quelled by her surprise.

Bilbo thought her gratitude funny and rather sweet, and, without even realizing he did it, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. To him, he was kissing the eleven-year-old that swung on gates, and he went back to handing out presents as though nothing had happened.

The kiss had a very different effect on Glory, however. Despite what Bilbo thought, she wasn't eleven years old anymore. She'd reached the age where most hobbit girls begin to notice boys; thus far, she hadn't joined the crowd, but at that moment she did. For the ring and the kiss made her feel entirely different from the carefree hobbit that had baked muffins just earlier that day. She felt happy, and sad, and crazy all at once; most of all, she felt like the hobbit that had teased her and listened to her chatter had suddenly grown much more interesting in her eyes. For a moment, she stood frozen in place. Then, slowly, she turned and walked back to the tables. This was the curiosity of that day- Glory began to fall in love.

Despite this momentous occasion, the party went on quite undisturbed. Glory ran about with Hom, gossiped with Dora, and danced a few times when the music began. But all the while, she couldn't think of anything but the ring and the kiss and the one who had given them to her.

There had been food throughout the whole celebration, but the greatest feast came at nightfall. Everyone sat down at the tables and ate an almost impossible amount. Glory was seated on the same side of the table as Bilbo, but several seats down. She got a horrible neck ache that night from leaning forward and sideways to catch a glimpse of him.

She had suddenly begun to notice all sorts of things about him that she'd never even thought of before. He wasn't a dashingly handsome hobbit, by any means, but her affectionate eyes easily picked out endearing traits. His hair was so thick and curly, and it looked so nice when the wind rushed through it and blew it down over his forehead. His eyes were remarkably bright. When he laughed, the noise was so jolly and full. Uncharacteristically, Glory barely touched her food that meal.

The dancing continued when the supper was over. The older Bywater girls never seemed to sit down, but Glory spent the majority of her time standing nervously on the edge of the dancing-floor. She really didn't mind much, but she had to admit it was miserable watching Bilbo dance about while she stood there all alone. She nearly screamed when he danced with Opal, and didn't even look her way.

Finally, she couldn't stand to watch anymore, and she slipped away from the merry crowd. She would have run all the way home to Bywater, if she could, but she didn't like the dark, and it was much too far to go alone. The only place she could think of to go was one that was sure to remind her of her troubles. But in the end, there was nowhere else. So Glory spent half an hour that night sitting on the fence of Bag End.

She didn't think anyone had noticed her departure, so she was surprised when she heard footsteps coming up quickly. It was Hom; he didn't say anything at first, just hopped up beside her.

"Hello," she said, trying to sound as though nothing was wrong and utterly failing.

"Hello," Hom replied. "Whatever are you doing out here?"

"Just sitting."

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"It was dull."

"Dull?!? It's the jolliest party I've been to!"

"It was dull for me. Leave me be, Hom, I don't want any conversation now!"

Hom was surprised. Glory scolded him often, but she'd never sounded so serious before. He hopped off the fence and looked at her in amazement.

"What has gotten into you, Glor? You're as grouchy as if you were…Opal, or Chrys or something!"

"It's not your business, Holman Cotton. Go away and leave me alone!" She meant it this time; her blue eyes were hard and cold. Hom stared at her for a moment, then quietly turned and went back in the direction of the party.

"Fine!" he called over his shoulder. "Be cross if you want to be! I don't care at all, Morning Glory Bywater!"

His footsteps faded away, and Glory suddenly burst into tears. She jumped off the fence and ran after him. "Hom, Hom!" she called. In a few moments, he appeared, running toward her. She didn't stop quickly enough, and they bumped into each other and fell down in the grass. Temporarily forgetting all the changes of that night, Glory laughed and rolled over onto her back, looking up at the stars.

Hom rubbed his head where he'd bumped it on a tree root. "What is it now, Glory?" he asked, sounding nearly as cross as she'd been a moment ago.

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Hom. I didn't mean all those things I said." Her face was apologetic and still wet with tears.

Hom sighed. "It's all right. I still don't understand what was bothering you so."

Glory jumped up. "It was nothing important, really. Don't give another thought. Just come along, we'll go back to the party." So they did, hand in hand and just as close as before.

That night as she lay in bed, Glory decided that she'd have to deal practically with the matter of loving Bilbo. (Love was far too strong a word for the youthful admiration that had bloomed in her heart, but at the time, she was sure no other term would do.) Being a pragmatic and adaptable hobbit, she bundled all her new feelings up and pushed them carefully to a corner of her mind. She couldn't go around crying and wailing. Lots of people had been in love before without all this. So she resolved to love Bilbo quietly. It was a resolution she kept successfully- for many, many years.

A/N: A little romance at last! I know this seems like it's going fast, but, believe me, there won't be any quick closure in this! This is only the beginning. If you want to know more, say so- IN YOUR REVIEW, hint, hint! :) 


	3. Rescuer

Author's note: Hey, y'all. It's been forever since I updated this! I'm so sorry if you've been waiting, though I have the suspicion no one has even noticed! LOL. So, not much to say. Just read and review!

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the Bywaters and the events that have happened so far. 

Chapter Three: Rescuer

The day after Bilbo's party, Glory slept late. So late, in fact, that her mother sent Opal in to wake her, which she proceeded to do by pulling her blankets off and throwing them out the window into the garden.

"Opal! You wretched…" Glory grumbled, proceeding to call her sister every unflattering name she could think of. Opal just laughed and swatted her as she walked past.

"Better go get your blankets now! Mother will be mad if she has to wash them. For a girl named Morning Glory, you certainly are lazy!" This didn't improve Glory's mood at all. Hom came bouncing down the path as she was bundling up the blankets.

"Hello, Glor, why are you outside in your nightdress?"

"Opal had the clever idea to throw all my bedclothes out," Glory replied. She rubbed her eyes. "Goodness, I'm tired."

"Really? Why? You didn't stay any later than I did at the party. Oh, yes, I was going to ask you. Why were you crying at Bag End last night?" He tilted his head and looked at her innocently. She sighed and looked away.

"It was just something I'd been thinking about," Glory said softly. She'd almost forgotten about what had happened. The kiss, and the ring, and running off like that… She stared at the silver flower on her finger. _Hmm, do I still love him?_ she thought naively, as though she would have changed her mind while she was asleep. She thought about him kissing her, and his smile, and his face. _Yes, I do,_ she decided mournfully. 

"Oh, dear," she mumbled. 

"What is it?" Hom asked as he saw her anxious face. "You have to tell me what's bothering you. You're always so happy, and now you're glum as a thundercloud."

Glory shook her head, and he frowned. "You always tell me things," he insisted.

"This is different," Glory said as she carried the blankets toward the door. "I'm different," she added, looking over her shoulder.

"I bet it isn't," Hom replied, following her. "And I don't think you're any different. Except maybe meaner."

Glory frowned, then laughed. "Maybe I am being mean. I'm sorry. This is just strange."

"What is strange?" Hom demanded. 

"I'll tell you later," she sighed, giving in. _Everything_ didn't have to change. She never kept secrets from Hom.

An hour later, Glory and Hom were sitting on the bridge near Hobbiton, dangling their feet off the edge. Glory had just explained her predicament, and Hom was staring at her with his mouth wide open. "You're in LOVE?" he exclaimed.

"Shhh! Yes!" she answered quickly, clapping her hand over his gaping mouth. "Don't shout it out like that!"

"But…but you don't ever like boys!" he stammered.

"Of course I like boys, I like you, don't I?"

"I mean, you don't love them."

"Well, I'd have to sometime, anyway," she said reasonably. "Why not now?"

Hom shrugged, then blurted out, "But why Bilbo? He's so old!"

"He isn't _old_," she replied. "Just older than us."

"But he's so much older," Hom began, then stopped quickly as the noise of footsteps crossing the bridge met his ears. Glory's eyes widened.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" she whispered. Hom shook his head. "We have to act as though we're just sitting here!" she ordered. He nodded. Then, Glory leaned back and gazed off in the direction of the noise to see who it was. "Oh my goodness!"

"Who? What?" Hom gasped. He looked, too, and saw what had upset her. Coming across the bridge was Bilbo Baggins.

"Oh, my goodness!" Glory said again, hopping to her feet. "I've got to go. I don't want him to see me!"

"Glory, what's wrong with you?" Hom demanded. "You may love him now, but he doesn't know it!"

"He will, if he talks to me!" she replied, fluttering her hands nervously. "I should have known not to come over here, right by the Hill, of all places!" She turned and began running back across the bridge toward the bank farthest from their approaching guest. She had almost made it, when her foot caught on a loose board and she went flying into the water.

Like most hobbits, Glory couldn't swim. She let out a horrible shriek and began flailing about. Hom yelped and ran down the bridge toward her. Bilbo heard the noise, and quickened his pace. In a moment, he was standing by Hom. 

"Glory!" Bilbo cried. "Whatever are you doing?"

"Drowning!" Glory squeaked. "Drowning, drowning!" She started crying, but you could hardly tell since her face was already drenched. "Help!"

"Oh, dear! Oh, my!" Bilbo exclaimed, wringing his hands. "Er, Hom do you have any idea what we should do?"  
Hom was so taken aback that he'd lost what capability he had of intelligent speech and had been simply yelping and shouting wordlessly since the moment Glory screamed. He shook his head to Bilbo's question and kept yelling, his flopping mouth lending his face an uncomfortable resemblance to a dying fish.

"Hush!" Bilbo said impatiently, smacking the back of Hom's head. "Let me think!"

"Ohhhh!" Glory sobbed, her head going underwater for a moment. "I'm going to drown!"

"No! No, you're not!" Bilbo replied in a harried tone. "Move a little closer to the bridge, maybe I can reach you then!"

Glory was too upset to answer, but she waved her arms half-heartedly and propelled herself a foot or two closer to the bridge. It was fortunate that she was a small hobbit; for Bilbo reached down and grabbed her, and he had quite enough difficulty pulling her out as it was.

When she was back onto the bridge, Glory looked down at her wet, dirty dress and cried even harder. Bilbo didn't seem to have any idea what to do with a wailing tweenage girl. He patted her shoulder and said "There, there!", but she just looked at him and appeared to get more alarmed when she saw who had saved her. 

Hom had recovered a little. "Thank you, Mr. Baggins!" he said, knowing Glory was too upset to say anything.

"Oh, it's nothing, but I'm sorry I hit you, Hom, I just seemed to lose my head for a moment," he said anxiously.

"Well, we'd better be going!" Hom said, taking Glory's hand. "She'll need to change her gown and all. Goodbye!" He began leading Glory quickly away, but Bilbo stopped them.

"Wait! You can come back to Bag End, and my mother will take care of her. Bywater's more than a mile away. You don't want her to catch cold."

"N-n-no!" Glory said, her teeth chattering. "I'll be quite all right, thank you!"

"Don't be silly. You're shivering all over. Come on, quickly." Bilbo took her hand, which made her even more disconcerted, and led her off toward Bag End. Hom ran after them, rubbing his sore head. Belladonna was working in the garden, and she made a great fuss over Glory as soon as she saw her and Bilbo explained what had happened. 

In a few minutes, Glory was sitting wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace. She was wearing one of Belladonna's dresses; it was so long that it trailed on the floor after her, but at least it was warm. 

"Here, have some biscuits and tea," Belladonna clucked, handing her a plate and a cup and saucer.

"Thank you, ma'am," Glory said politely, taking five lumps of sugar from the bowl her hostess held out.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Bilbo asked for the third time. He was very afraid of water, even more so than most hobbits, and was deathly afraid of the idea of drowing.

"Yes," Glory said quietly. She knew she was acting strange around Bilbo, but she couldn't help it. 

"You seem so quiet, though," he pressed. "Are you really sure-"

"YES!" she snapped, gasping as soon as the annoyed word left her mouth.

Bilbo was taken aback for a moment, then chuckled. "Well, that sounds more like you!"

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean it," Glory said desperately. 

"It's all right, quite understandable," Bilbo reassured her, taking a sip of his tea. She huddled down into the blanket. How could she have been so rude, when she liked him so much? She watched him eat and talk to his mother, and she loved the expressions that moved across his face as he spoke.

A few minutes later, Glory and Hom left, carrying Glory's wet dress and accompanied by Bilbo, who insisted on seeing them home. When they reached the Bywater farmhouse, Mrs. Bywater came out and made a fuss over Glory much the same way Belladonna had, except the fuss also included a scolding (since she was Glory's mother, after all). Bilbo bid them good afternoon, for it was past one o'clock by then, and went off back toward Hobbiton.

"This has certainly been an interesting day!" Glory said as she hung her dress up to dry.

"That's no mistake," Hom agreed. 

"It's all my own fault, for acting such a fool!" she said. She remembered her resolution the night before, to love Bilbo quietly. Well, she hadn't told anyone but Hom, and she hadn't cried except when she was half-dead, but flying off the handle and nearly drowning every time she saw him wouldn't do, either. She wondered if it would always be this difficult.

"Well," she muttered glumly. "At least he walked me home!"

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! 


	4. I'm Losing You

Author's note: *cries* Man, I love this story! JK. This is my absolute favorite to write, however. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Thank you for reviews! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the Bywaters, this storyline, and the very important character introduced in this chapter! Piques your interest, huh? Makes you want to keep reading? So do! And review!

Chapter Four: I'm Losing You

It took Glory a while to recover from the humiliating incident on the bridge. For several weeks, in fact, she refused to go to Hobbiton, or anywhere else where she might see Bilbo. However, that became rather boring after a while, so she bravely resumed normal activity, and soon even managed to chat with Bilbo quite naturally. However, they never quite went back to their previous carefree friendship. Bilbo, not being an observant soul, didn't really notice, and whenever he chanced to think upon it, simply decided it must have something to do with the fact that Glory was "a growing girl." Glory was just proud that she had enough composure to speak to him at all.

For indeed, she stored up every conversation they had and searched each one for some secret meaning. It wasn't easy work, for Bilbo was (to her mind) disgustingly plain-speaking, and not even her active imagination could make "Lovely morning!" mean anything more than "Lovely morning!"

Her greatest fear, of course, was that he, now that he was of age, would decide to court some other hobbit girl. She trembled every time she saw him even look at a passing lass, but for over five years after that fateful day, there wasn't so much as a rumor that the young master of Bag End was considering taking a bride. 

On the day when this comfortable state of affairs changed, Glory had gone into Hobbiton. She didn't have to beg to go anymore; in fact, most of the time she was ordered to. She was twenty-six by then, and, of her sisters, only Opal remained living in the great farmhouse with their parents. Chrysanthemum and Amethyst had held a lovely double wedding two years back, and now Amy lived in Great Smials and Chrys had set up house in Buckland. Opal, older than both of them, was horribly jealous and refused to do errands or in any way contribute to the household necessity and her own sour disposition had kept her in. So the chores fell to Glory.

As she walked through the marketplace, swinging a basket and humming a tune, she looked just as she had a few years before, except for a more serious look in her eyes and a bit more roundness to her figure. She was a plump sort, but not remarkably so for a hobbit; her red hair was unusual for the Shire and received many compliments, but, as a whole, she'd never been considered anything stunning.

People called out greetings as she passed, and she returned them cheerfully. She ran into Dora Baggins at Farmer Maggot's vegetable stall, and the two girls gossiped and chatted their way through the town square.

"Look! There he is!" Dora whispered, nudging Glory. Dora was the only one who knew Glory's secret besides Hom. She was a very organized and sensible girl, and she always tried to be helpful with the situation. "I mentioned you in my letter to him last week."

Glory smiled. "Oh, thank you! What'd you say?"

"Just that you came to my picnic that Sunday."

"All right. I suppose that's- oh!"

"What?"

"Who's that?"

"Who?"  
"That girl! With the dark hair. He's looking at her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"  
"Well, that doesn't matter. I'm sure Bilbo's _looked_ at lots of girls before."

"Not like that," Glory replied nervously. "Oh!"

"What now?"

"He's going to talk to her!"

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't…" Dora trailed off.

"Good heavens!" Glory gasped indignantly. "What in the world!"

"Well," Dora said calmly. "He's never done _that_ before!"

Neither of the girls could believe their eyes. Bilbo Baggins, sensible bachelor, had just kissed the strange girl's hand!

"Dora, are you sure you don't know who that is?" Glory hissed anxiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never seen her before. What do you think has come over Bilbo?"

"I don't know! Come over here!" Glory stepped into the shadow of a clothseller's booth, pulling Dora behind her. She leaned over to get a better look at the unfolding events.

"Look! He's smiling so strangely! Oh, she's much prettier than I am."

"Don't be silly, Glory."

"I'm not being silly. Oh, dear. They're walking off together!" Glory let out a little moan and leaned weakly against the side of the stall. "He's in love with her, I'm sure!"

"Glory, stop wailing. No one falls in love that quickly!"

"I did!" Glory shrieked.

"No, you didn't. You knew him for a long time before then."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. He's going to court her, I know. Oh, Dora, what am I going to do?"

"Now, now, there's nothing you can do. It will all be fine." Dora patted Glory's shoulder consolingly.

"Oh, hush!" Glory snapped, jerking away.

"Glory!" Dora exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come on, let's finish my shopping. I want to go home."

Half an hour later, Glory had bought everything she needed. Dora bid her farewell solemnly and promised to find out all she could. Glory thanked her glumly, and walked off down the road toward her house. A moment later, she stopped.

"I don't want to go listen to Opal's griping and complaining right now," she sighed to herself. She turned and made her way quickly through Hobbiton until she had reached the outskirts of the town. She remembered an empty field full of daisies she'd had a picnic in a few years back, and she decided it would be a very good place to clear her mind.

When she reached the field, she plunked herself down in the tall grass and began making daisy chains. As her fingers quickly attached the long stems, her mind brooded over everything she'd seen that day. He'd kissed her hand, for goodness' sake!

"Well, he kissed my cheek!" she muttered defiantly. "That's much better."

Just as she spoke, she heard voices. She looked around, and didn't see anyone at first, but then she saw the outline of two figures, coming from the direction of Hobbiton. She leaned forward to get a better look; her jaw fell open. It was Bilbo and the girl!

She felt ridiculous; they were heading right for her, but didn't seem to have seen her. The grass came nearly up to her ribs when she was sitting down. She dropped the daisy chain into her lap and tried to figure out what she should do.

To her relief, they stopped before they drew very near to her. They sat down beneath the shadow of a tree, and she could hear them quite clearly.

"Thank you for walking with me, Miss Amaryllis," Bilbo said, his voice sounding rather tense.

"Amaryllis is an ugly name!" Glory whispered, hunching down in the grass. Oh, she wished there was some way she could move without them seeing her! She'd always been told not to eavesdrop; her mother would scold her to no end if she could see her right now!

"You're very welcome, Mr. Baggins. I've enjoyed spending time with you today. I hope we'll see each other again soon!" Amaryllis smiled bewitchingly as she spoke; Glory could see her better than she'd been able to back at the market. She was, depressingly enough, very pretty. Her hair was black and fell to her waist smoothly, without the characteristic hobbit curls that made Glory's hair a mass of tangles on windy days. She had green eyes that sparkled like the dew on fresh grass, but had a rather crafty look to them. As soon as she'd finished speaking, she reached over and took Bilbo's hand. He sat up very straight, as though a current had just flowed through him, and Glory glared.

"A brazen one, she is!"

"Well, I-I…as a matter of fact, I was going to ask if perhaps I could call on you tomorrow afternoon?" Bilbo stuttered, staring at Amaryllis' hand as it caressed his.

"Why, certainly!" Amaryllis gushed, smiling even more brightly. "What time?"

"Ah…ah, one o'clock?" Bilbo said, his voice nearly rising to a squeak on the last word.

"That's fine. I'll tell my parents to expect you. You're welcome to come anytime."

"Oh, I don't want to hear this!" Glory moaned, covering her hands with her ears and trying to make herself even smaller.

"Thank you!" Bilbo blurted out, managing to speak without stuttering for the first time in the whole conversation.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Baggins. Any girl would love to be called on by a gentleman as handsome as you!" She released his hand and looped her arm through his.

"Thank you!" Bilbo repeated breathlessly, his eyes looking as though they'd pop out of his head. "That's very kind of you to say!"

"Only the truth!" Amaryllis trilled. "Oh, dear!" she exclaimed. "It's later than I thought it was! I must be going home." She reluctantly released Bilbo's arm and stood up. He sprang to his feet like a grasshopper.

"Allow me to escort you!" He held his arm out to her, and Glory grimaced as she took it.

"Latching onto him again!" she hissed.

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins! Now you'll know the way to my house for tomorrow, as well."

"Please, call me Bilbo!"

"All right. You may call me Amaryllis."

"As though it's such a great favor, to call anyone such an ugly name!" Glory commented caustically.

She watched with mingled disgust and relief as they walked back toward Hobbiton. Once they were out of sight, she stood up and stretched, scattering the daisies she'd picked at her feet. "Well, that was horrible!" she declared. She picked up her groceries and headed back toward Bywater, still in a state of righteous indignation.

As she stomped past the bridge, she heard someone calling her name. "Glory! Ho, Glory, over here!" She looked around, and saw that it was Bilbo, running along the bridge toward her.

"Hello," she said quietly, feeling instant guilt wash over her. Oh, she'd been so stupid, spying like that! But what else could she have done?

"I must tell someone this, before I burst!" Bilbo said, shifting his weight from foot to foot as though it would kill him to stand still.

"Oh, my, what is it?" she said, praying it didn't have anything to do with that wench.

"I'm in love!" Bilbo practically shouted the words, flinging his arms wide. "Can you believe it?" he added, when she didn't reply for a moment.

"No, no, I can't!" she said, trying vainly to sound enthusiastic. 

"Her name is Amaryllis- odd name, I know!- and she just came here from Michel Delving. She's so pretty, the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and oh, goodness, she's nice, too! I'm going to go call on her tomorrow, and I've just walked her home now! Oh, Glory, aren't you happy for me?"

She looked at the boy she loved, and saw how he looked more joyful than he ever had before, and despite her hatred for the girl that had bewitched him, she loved him still. "Yes!" she cried, and she almost meant it.

Bilbo grinned and threw his arms around her. "Oh, my, I'm so glad!"

Glory froze, and let out a little gasp. For a few precious seconds, he held her close, then he stepped back. "Here you go," he said, handing her the market basket she'd unconsciously dropped. "I'm going to go home now. Goodbye, little friend Glory. I can hardly believe this day is true!"

Glory stood there blankly for a moment, then slowly kept walking. He'd hugged her! But only because of his glee at being in love with another girl. But still, that was something! Wasn't it? 

When she reached her house and threw the door open, Opal's harsh voice called out to her. "Whatever has taken you so long, Glory? I wouldn't be surprised if we'd all starved while you traipsed around Hobbiton!"

"If you're so anxious for food, go yourself next time! I wish I hadn't gone to town today at all!" Glory retorted, dumping the groceries on the table. Everything had changed.

A/N: Depressing, eh? But don't y'all worry, it gets better! Please R and R!


	5. Withering

Author's note: Here it is. Review it. (Minimalist AN.) Dig it.

Disclaimer: All I own is Glory, her family, that dreadful Amaryllis, and this plotline. 

Chapter Five: Withering

The weeks to come were filled with gossip of Bilbo Baggins losing his head over the new girl in town. They'd gone together to every party, been seen walking all over town, and there was even talk of Bilbo singing outside Amaryllis's window one night. Glory listened to these rumors with doom and gloom in her heart (though she doubted some, particularly the one concerning the "moonlight serenade"). 

She really wasn't unhappy, though. It wasn't in her nature to be depressed for too long, and even if it had been, she didn't have the time. Both her married sisters descended on the Bywater farmhouse that summer, with their husbands, plus Amy's new baby, in tow. Chrys was expecting a child in August, and she wanted her mother to assist when it was time, and Amy wanted to see the family again, not to mention show off her daughter, Alyssum. 

Amy's husband was a Took who was charming and knew it. Glory liked Kendobras a great deal, but couldn't resist insulting him a little bit every once in a while, just to keep him from becoming unbearably conceited. This made Amy furious; Amy's opinion of her husband was higher than his own, though that hardly seemed possible. To his credit, he loved Alyssum to distraction, and Glory thought he had been much improved by fatherhood.

Chrys's husband, Ellisoran Brandybuck, was the other side of the coin. He had quite a reasonable opinion of himself, but he had it firmly entrenched in his mind that there was no hobbit-woman in Middle-earth as wonderful as Chrys. The second-eldest Bywater sister had always been an unassuming and submissive creature, and she was completely unused to having the burden of such worship put on her. She found it exceedingly pleasant, however, and his adoration had only increased since their marriage and impending parenthood.

Glory was kept in a constant frenzy of cooking and cleaning by all the extra company, and all the time she didn't spend working was filled with parties and outings contrived to entertain the visitors. The few quiet moments she found each day, however, were haunted by thoughts of her sisters' good fortune, and the increasing likelihood that she would never have a family of her own. She hadn't even come of age yet, and certainly wasn't an "old maid" like Opal, but most hobbit-girls had been courted or at least asked to a picnic or dance by the time they were her age. But deeper than that was the concern that even if she was courted by someone, it wouldn't matter if it wasn't the one she loved; she couldn't be happy with someone else, and it wouldn't really be right to even try. The rumors of Bilbo and Amaryllis weakened her hope, but not the strength or depth of her emotions. She'd made up her mind once and for all- Bilbo Baggins or no one.

She didn't see Bilbo except in passing that summer, until mid-July. The occasion where they spoke was an unhappy one; he'd thrown a party for the whole town, lasting from morning to late at night, for one specific purpose. Bilbo had asked Amaryllis to marry him.

He didn't make known the reason for the party until it was well underway. He announced it at the third meal of the day. Everyone was on their second helpings, and he climbed up onto a chair and called for attention. Every head turned in that direction, and he stood up in the dignified manner he often tried to affect. "I suppose you're all wondering why I asked you here today," he began in a booming voice. Really, none of the attending hobbits had given a thought to the reason for the party; they were just glad for an excuse to enjoy the considerable hospitality of the Baggins family, and really didn't care about the motivation. In the interest of keeping the host happy, however, they all gave an affirmative sort of murmur, and his address continued.

"I don't suppose many of you know it, but I've been courting Miss Amaryllis Cloverdowns ever since she came her from Michel Delving." A surprised murmur from the crowd, though every one of them had heard almost more than they cared to of the matter. "Well, I have asked you here today"- a dramatic pause- "to announce that she and I are going to be married this winter, and you're all invited to come!" An excited roar from the crowd, almost completely genuine this time. Parties, particularly party food, always lent more enthusiasm to hobbit crowds.

Glory had been eating a piece of bread while the speech was given, and she gulped most ungracefully when the final sentence was delivered. This sent her into a coughing fit, requiring Hom, who was sitting beside her, to thump her vigorously on the back. She shook her head and glared at him, and he stopped. "What on earth is the matter with you, Glor?"

"Nothing," she choked out. She regained her composure. "Nothing at all!"

"All right. Great spread, isn't it? I wish old Bilbo would get married more often, if it meant we got a feast like this!" 

Glory let out a little huff of air, but held her tongue. She hadn't mentioned her feelings about Bilbo to Hom in the past few years, and he apparently thought it was a stage she had passed, or some such thing. But then, he might have just forgotten; sometimes he seemed to forget everything, except, of course, to eat as often as possible. Anyway, she should have expected an announcement like this. No use getting upset now.

Bilbo gave his speech an eloquent ending- "Well, that's all I was going to say, so go back to your food!" The crowd's happy reaction to this order was the most sincere all day. He hopped down off the chair and walked down the row of benches and tables, speaking to each guest cheerfully. His table was at the far end of the Party Field, and was occupied only by him, Amaryllis, and his mother. Glory glanced over and saw that Belladonna was sitting quietly, clumsily picking at her food. Bilbo's father had died two years past, and Belladonna had never been quite the same since.

Bilbo passed by the table occupied by the Bywater clan, as well as Hom and Dora Baggins, and he smiled cheerfully at Glory. "Hullo, Glory-friend. Isn't it wonderful news?"

Glory remembered a few months back when she'd lied to spare his feelings; he'd looked so happy at her words. "Yes, wonderful!" she said with all the same force of almost unwilling concern for him that had precipitated her first fib.

"You haven't met her, have you? I don't suppose any of you have." A wave of his hand indicated the all the occupants of the table. "I'll bring her by in a few minutes, and introduce you. She's simply lovely!" He bustled off with a dreamy smile on his face that Glory would have found adorable if it hadn't been caused by another girl- and the girl he was to marry, to boot!

Ellisoran, Chrys's doting husband, was sitting across the table, and he patted his wife's hand affectionately. "I'm sure she's not half as pretty as you," he whispered in a confiding tone, though most of the table heard and exchanged amused looks. Chrys, who usually took his compliments with a grain of salt, beamed delightedly; she was approaching her due date rapidly, and had been feeling much too fat lately.

Dora was sitting on Glory's other side; she was the only one who seemed aware of the situation, considering Hom's apparent oblivion. Alyssum was in need of a nap, and she began to cry. Hom had been holding her, and he grew quite pale, thinking perhaps he'd done something wrong. Amy laughed and reclaimed her daughter. "I guess I'd better put down a blanket somewhere for her to sleep on."

Glory popped up out of her seat. "Oh, I'll take her, Amy. I'd love to. You stay here and eat." Dora shot Glory a knowing look as she bundled up a blanket and picked up her niece. "You can't stay away from her forever, you know," she whispered as her friend retreated from the enemy, figuratively speaking.

Glory found an empty corner of the Party Field and spread the blanket out. She laid Alyssum down, hoping naively that she'd go to sleep at once, but instead the baby cried louder and kicked her feet unhappily. "Oh, goodness, dear, it's all right," Glory said breathlessly, still a little unused to babies and their noise. She cradled Alyssum in her arms and rocked her gently. She didn't really know any lullabies, so she hummed a tune she made up on the spot. It really was nice, taking care of a baby. She'd like to have one of her own someday.

Oh, no, she didn't want to think about that. She _shouldn't_ think about it. She could never love anyone but Bilbo, and she didn't want to marry anyone but him, either. She'd be all alone, forever. Well, not alone. At home, with her parents. And Opal. "Oh, lawks," she sighed to herself. She shouldn't have thought about it.

Alyssum drifted off to sleep, and Glory set her down on the blanket as carefully as if she were made of china. Good. She didn't even stir. Glory knew she could have gone back to the table then; there were lots of people nearby, and it would be perfectly safe to leave Alyssum there. But she didn't want to go back and see Amaryllis, so happy and content, having everything Glory herself wanted to have, with the one person she wanted to spend her life with. She leaned back and stretched out on the blanket by the sleeping child. She didn't want to lie anymore.

****************************************************************************************

As luck would have it, Bilbo brought Amaryllis to the Bywater table just as Glory arrived back. She had a brief moment where she considered turning and running, but of course she didn't. She wasn't a silly girl anymore. She had to keep her dignity.

She realized she'd already lost that battle when she heard Bilbo say to Amaryllis, "Oh, here's Glory! This is Morning Glory Bywater. She's a dear child, I've known her for ages."

Glory stared blankly, and Amaryllis's pretty face took on an indulgent smile. "Hello, Glory. Nice to meet you!" Her tone was friendly, in a condescending way.

"Hello," Glory said quietly.

"I was thinking you could bake the cake for our wedding, Glory," Bilbo said. "You do make the best cakes. Do you think you could?"

_Our wedding_, Glory thought. "Yes, of course!" she said.

"Oh, thank you; I was hoping you would. I'll see all of you at the wedding! Goodbye!" Bilbo and Amaryllis walked off holding hands, and Glory was left at the table with her false smile frozen on her face. ****************************************************************************************

Summer blossomed and withered in a stupor of heat, and Chrys's baby was born. A boy, named after his father and called Ell for short. Ell and his parents traveled back to Buckland, and Amy, Alyssum, and Kendobras went back to Tuckborough. Life went on as usual in the farmhouse. Dora and Hom visited Glory often, and gossip circulated through Hobbiton as always. Every moment of Glory's daily routine was the same as it had always been, but the thought of the impending wedding hung in the back of her mind day and night, and made everything seem heavier, more difficult, less pure. All her family and friends noticed it. Dora knew why, of course, but didn't understand the way her friend had suddenly become resigned instead of frantic. She'd kept Glory's secret well, and no one else would ever guess that the youngest Bywater girl had any sort of romantic attachment, let alone to Bilbo Baggins, twelve years older than she and engaged. So they attributed it to the weather, or to the flightiness common to those in their tweenage years, or thought perhaps she was getting sick. So Glory bore her burden alone, and almost began to long for the wedding, so things could be settled once and for all. She turned twenty-seven that August. She hadn't even come of age, and she already felt old.

The wedding date was set for mid-December, and the type of cake Glory was to make was established as white cake with pink sugar frosting. She began testing recipes in late November, and had a good time eating the ones she deemed unsuitable. It wasn't nearly as glum a task as she'd thought it would be; sweets cheered her up, no matter what her reason was for making them.

Finally, the day of the wedding was just week away. Hobbits began arriving from Michel Delving for the occasion, and half the town was contributing to the dinner or the ceremony in some way. Bilbo was deliriously happy, bustling around Hobbiton and making the arrangements. He loved a good party, particularly a good party thrown by him; and a wedding, after all, was the most important sort of party you could have.

From all accounts Glory had heard, Amaryllis was happy, too. She had a wedding dress unlike any ever seen in the Shire, and she seemed utterly devoted to Bilbo. They were always wandering about hand in hand, a perfect picture of the contented couple. Everything seemed set in place, and Glory had become almost accustomed to the idea by then. In fact, she was beginning to long for things to just be settled once and for all.

Then, on the morning of the day just before the wedding, a scandal swept Hobbiton. Amaryllis Cloverdowns had run off in the night and eloped with one of the party guests from Michel Delving, and Bilbo Baggins had locked himself in his room the moment he found out.

A/N: Hahaha, did you really think I'd let Bilbo marry her? By the way, I used our normal months because that's how things were listed in the timetable in the indexes at the end of ROTK, so I figured I could use the same conversion for my story. In actuality, of course, time would be measured with hobbit-month names and the Shire Reckoning, which can be read about in the same index if you're interested. Stay tuned for Chapter Six! By the way, NobleWynne, thank you so much for your great review, it really encouraged me as I was trying to get this last chapter finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 


	6. No Longer

Author's note: Well, well, I just posted Chapter Five last night and I'm already working on this! I can't believe I'm actually being prompt for once. I just read you review, Lady Baggins of the Shire; it's sooo funny! I love your reviews, they're so encouraging! :) I hope I'll have a few more reviews by the time I finish this chapter. It will be pleasant to write, not nearly as glum as the last one was until the very end. Please R and R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters!

Chapter Six: No Longer

Dora's mother, Ruby Baggins, walked down the road to the Bywater farmhouse with her daughter in tow. Ruby was the town gossip, and Iris Bywater was her closest confidant, so she usually got all the news first. And indeed, Iris and her daughters were the first to be told that Amaryllis had eloped.

"Mercy me! What _is_ this next generation of hobbits coming to?" Iris exclaimed when Ruby had babbled out the news.

Opal sniffed disdainfully; she hated weddings, anyway. Glory had, by far, the most dramatic reaction. She'd been working on a quilt, and she gasped and stopped sewing so abruptly that she dropped her needle. "She ran off? Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that! Not the least bit of warning. Took a suitcase and some money, and that's all! Left her wedding dress folded up on her chest of drawers, she did! Just like that, I tell you!" Ruby declared, slapping her knee to add emphasis.

Glory stood up and dropped the quilt. "Does Bilbo know?"

"Of course! They told him first off."

"What did he do?" 

"He stared at them for a moment, turned white as a sheet, then ran into his room and locked the door! Hasn't come out since. Can you believe _that_?"

"Oh! Oh, no!" Glory shrieked. She jumped over the heaped up quilt, sending her needle flying and her mother scrambling to the floor to find it, ran out of the room, and was dashing down the road before anyone had time to move.

"Land's sake! What's the matter with her?" Ruby Baggins gasped.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm sure. I'll go after her!" Dora replied quickly, exiting just as quickly as Glory had.

"I wonder what's gotten into them?" Opal said, too surprised to insert the usual jab of sarcasm into her tone. 

"Oh, just the mad twenties, I suppose," Iris answered as she found the needle and jabbed it into her pincushion. But the expression on her face told of something more, though the Ruby and Opal were still too confused to notice. Mothers often know things other people would never guess.

**************************************************************************************

When Glory reached Bag End, there was quite a cluster of hobbits forming around the front door. She ran up into the midst of them and put her hands on her hips. "Why are all of you here?" she demanded with unusual determination in her voice.

"Haven't you heard? Bilbo's shut up in there! That Amaryllis ran off last night." The speaker, a Bolger, didn't even look at her as he replied. He was busy, as the others were, peering in the windows and arguing over whether they should go inside.

"Of course I've heard! But why are you all gawking about?"

"We want to know what's happening!" a young Bracegirdle squealed, standing on his tiptoes to see over the shoulders of the crowd in front of him.

"What business is it of yours? Go away, shoo, no one needs you about, making trouble. Go, go, right now!" Glory shouted, waving her hands at them as she would a flock of chickens, with a most uncharacteristic frown on her face.

The hobbits, too frightened by this sudden transformation to realize that it really wasn't her business either, fled accordingly, and Glory boldly walked through the door.

A small crowd of Bilbo's male relatives was standing around the bedroom door, saying all sorts of things they believed to be coaxing or comforting into the keyhole. 

"Come, now, old fellow, it's better to be a bachelor anyway!" one well-intentioned and portly gentleman offered. "Much less fuss, with babies and gowns and bonnets and all. It's much better keeping to yourself. Eating whatever you want, and all that."

"Yes, yes, indeed. And anyway, it's not as though she was the only lass in the world! Why, my cousin, Berylla, is just lovely, and quite nice, if you get on her good side. I could put in a word in for you, if you'd like!" 

"I've got some very good wine, all the way back from 1230! We could have some, perhaps, if you'd just come out!"

Glory watched this scene appraisingly for a moment, then stepped forward decisively. "Excuse me, gentleman," she said politely, and they stopped talking for a moment and stared at this resolute intruder.

She walked between them until she was standing right by the door, leaned over to the keyhole, and loudly commanded, "Bilbo Baggins, you open this door right now!"

A moment of silence, then a voice came from behind the door. "Glory?"

"Yes, of course, Glory, who did you expect, a dragon? Let me in right now!"

To the astonishment of the spectators, the door swung open. Bilbo's face popped out from behind it, looking a little tear-stained, but extremely surprised. "I've never heard you shout before, Glory."

"Yes, well," she said breathlessly. She'd just realized that she hadn't any idea what she'd really come down to Bag-end to do. She just hadn't been able to bear the thought of Bilbo all alone, in so much pain. She wanted to make him feel better. She didn't want him to be hurt. But how could she really help? All her determination began to dissolve, right in front of the curious eyes of Bilbo and his less than helpful kin. A few moments of silence passed, then she looked up, and one of her hands stretched out unconsciously. "I'm so sorry, Bilbo," she said softly. "I don't want you to be unhappy. Please." Then she turned around and walked quickly out of Bag-end, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

To her relief, there was no one outside, so she let herself burst into comforting sobs as she walked down the lane. "Oh, why did I just do that?" she moaned. 

"Glory! Glory! Wait!" She turned and looked over her shoulder, and saw Bilbo running after her. She really didn't want to wait and hear what he thought about her ridiculous behavior, but she felt much to drained to put up any sort of resistance, so she stopped and turned, but not before rubbing the tears off her face and trying to look calm.

Bilbo's face was full of concern as he caught up to her. "Glory, what's the matter? You looked so strange , and you ran off so quickly. Are you all right, dear?"

The affectionate word, though spoken in a fatherly sort of tone, sent a little thrill over her and granted her a bit of courage. "I'm all right. I was just worried about you when I heard, because I knew you'd be sad, and I didn't want you to be…" she trailed off miserably. "I know it's not my business, I just-"

To her surprise, Bilbo chuckled softly and gazed at her affectionately. "You're extremely sweet, Morning Glory." He put his hands in his pockets and lifted his chin. "You needn't worry about me. Why, I feel right as rain already!" He took a swaggering step. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You needn't _lie _about it," Glory said flatly, then quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. "Goodness, I'm sorry, Bilbo. I didn't mean-"

He just laughed again. "You're right, you clever thing, I am lying. Right now I feel absolutely horrible. But I'm bound to get better, so don't trouble yourself over me." He reached out and took her right hand. "You still wear this?" he asked wonderingly, staring at the flower ring he'd given her all those years ago.

Glory nodded vigorously. "All the time."

Bilbo smiled and released her hand. "I'd forgotten all about it." He glanced back over his shoulder at Bag End. "Well, I must go back and face the lion's den of relatives now. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Glory said, still inwardly delighting in the warmth his hand had left on her fingers.

He took a few steps, then turned. "You really did make me feel better somehow," he said gently, then walked up the path and through the little green door in the hill.

Glory walked the rest of the way to the bridge cradling her right hand in her left and trying to pretend he was still holding it. He'd only been looking at the ring, of course, but still…

When he reached the bridge, she was greeted by Dora, who wasn't nearly as calm and sensible as usual. "What happened? Are you all right? I was going after you, but when I got near Bag End, a big crowd came rushing toward me, and they said you'd scolded them and gone inside! What did you do? You didn't _tell _him, did you?"

Glory grinned mysteriously. "Well, not in so many words…"

"WHAT?" Dora shrieked, looking frazzled enough to tear her hair out. Glory began to giggle, and Dora's jaw dropped. "You tricked me! Oh, Glory, that's so mean. Tell me what really happened."

"Something quite good, actually. Here, let's go home." 

When they arrived at the Bywater farmhouse, the tale had been told. Ruby and Opal pounced on them with questions, but they managed to escape to Glory's bedroom under pretense of getting more scraps of cloth for the quilt; they really used the time to squeal over the highlights of the day. "He called you dear!" "He said I was sweet!"

They were interrupted by Iris, who knocked courteously on the door before she walked in. "Glory, there's something I have to ask you," she said calmly.

"All right, what is it, Mother?" Glory asked, careful to sound innocent.

"Are you in love with Bilbo Baggins?" 

Glory had a horrible sensation that the floor had dropped out from under her. She sat down, in the general direction of the bed, but slipped off the edge and ended up landing on the on the little rug by her night table. "How did you know?" she croaked.

"Oh, by how you rushed out today. And other things. I've seen the way you look sometimes, dear. I know you care very much about him."

"Mother! But- does anyone else know? Ruby or Opal, I mean? They were there when I ran out, too! Have I been making a fool of myself this whole time?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her face onto them.

"Oh, mercy, no, dear! I only know because I'm your mother. I know you too well to not notice. No one else would ever guess. I wasn't even sure until today, and I know Ruby and Opal won't have any idea- no offense to your lovely mother, of course, Dora."

"Oh, of course not, Mrs. Bywater," Dora said respectfully; she'd been watching the whole scene with silent astonishment, and jumped when Iris spoke her name.

"Please don't tell anyone, Mother," Glory said, climbing unsteadily to her feet. "I've spent years and years trying to keep it a secret."

"Of course I won't tell anyone, Glory. Now, I must go start dinner." But instead of turning away, she leaned down and whispered in her daughter's ear. "I know you would make him very happy." Then she swept out as serenely as she'd come in.

"That was odd," Dora commented, sitting down on the bed. Glory sat beside her, and didn't fall this time.

"Yes, very odd," she agreed, but she felt somehow that her burden had become a bit lighter.

**************************************************************************************

Glory didn't see Bilbo for the next few weeks; he kept for himself for a while. But after a month or so, he began behaving quite normally, going calling and strolling about town, and he even came to supper at the Bywater farmhouse one night. Glory was delighted, of course, and she was almost sure that he paid more attention to her than he used to, though in the same non-romantic sort of way. This impression was confirmed by her mother (who kept the secret well), and Glory enjoyed Bilbo's company even more than she had before. In a way, this situation was a little worse, being around him all the time, feeling so close and yet so far from him. But mostly, she was happy. It wasn't a proposal, but friendship was something, after all.

A/N: I'm being so fast with this story! However, I'm going on vacation for a week, so don't expect any updates for a little while. And I will update my other story (As Time Goes By, also an LOTR story, very much in need of reviews!) before I write more of this one. So please R and R (and thank you, Lady Baggins of the Shire and NobleWynne for already reviewing Chap. 5! Y'all are the best!). :)


	7. Full Circle

Author's note: Now, THIS is the chapter y'all have all been waiting for! It will be a delight to write. However, though it is happy, it is FAR from the end of this long strange tale. This chapter is also unique because it is told from Bilbo's perspective. Ooh, I can't wait to write this! LOL. Please review, I really need feedback on this crucial chapter. You know what? Sometimes I think I should just give up and right a big fat whopping Mary- Sue Legomance, because at least they get some attention! No, no, no, don't worry, I'd never do that to you, or myself, or Tolkien... or mankind. But it's true, quite a hubbub arises around them, even if half the reviews are flames! But never mind, I'll get off this rabbit trail and start writing! Disclaimer: Same as before, and I don't own the opening quote to this chapter, either.  
Chapter Seven: Full Circle  
The truth is written all along the page.  
  
How old will I be before I come of age for you?  
~Yes, "Close To The Edge"~ Bilbo had never been a sentimental hobbit. He liked to think of himself as rather sensible, in fact. Creative and eloquent, too, of course. But not sentimental. Not a romantic chap. He liked the ease of a bachelor's life, and had never really chased after girls as his friends had, not even in his tweens. But now, in one fell swoop, all that had changed. He'd fallen madly in love, planned to be married, and... lost it all. And he just didn't know how to proceed.  
  
At first, everyone around him acted cautious and overly concerned, careful not to mention Amaryllis, but clearly thinking of the situation the whole time. "Poor old Bilbo! He's been jilted. I'd best not bring it up," he could imagine them saying to themselves, as they chatted in falsely cheery voices with him. To think, the whole town pitying him! It was almost too much to bear. But worse than the gossip was Amaryllis' absence. He was angry at her, with an abiding anger that popped up at unnatural times and gnawed the back of his mind incessantly, but still he ached for her presence. He'd grown accustomed to her company- to looking over and seeing her beautiful face, to listening to her talk, to holding his hand out and having hers slip in. And, though he didn't want to admit it, he missed the admiration. The flattering words, the adoring smiles, the pride he felt having such a lovely lass on his arm. He felt almost as though he missed those things more than Amaryllis herself- which made him feel silly and selfish and insincere- even more miserable than before.  
  
His feelings dulled over time, and the gossip grew stale and died out, and he went back to his life just as it had been before any of this happened (only with a little aching splinter if dissatisfaction mixed in, but he ignored it most of the time).  
  
His days were lazy and predictable; as soon as he woke, he knew how his day would end, and as soon as he saw someone on the street, he knew how their conversation would go. A tranquilizing life that reclaimed him as soon as his chance for a new beginning was gone.  
  
Somehow, in this foggy life, Glory was a bright spot. She certainly didn't know this, and Bilbo never really quite realized it himself, but when he passed her on the street, he didn't have her greeting, discussion, and farewell memorized like a script. She was young, younger than most of his friends, and seemed untouched by the disappointments and pretensions that even the most rustic hobbit soon became acquainted with. Besides that, she never gave off the appearance of... well, humoring him, or just talking to him to pass the time. She made him feel like he mattered. A comforting feeling, one he enjoyed- until he realized that it was much the same feeling he'd had around Amaryllis, which plunged him back into despair. Such nonsense, he thought in the midst of the letdown he felt whenever Glory walked away, leaving him suddenly without admiration and stung by painful memories. She's just a silly child, it's nothing like Amaryllis at all. But his heart leapt a little when he saw her, anyway.  
  
Though the days seemed long, they blended together, and the years passed quickly and without Bilbo's notice, until he was suddenly reminded of time, as though startled awake.  
  
He was walking to the Green Dragon for an ale, and on the way he saw Glory. She was sitting on a low stone wall, knitting and enjoying the early fall weather, and didn't seem to have seen him. (She had, in fact, but was trying to act calm.)  
  
"Good morning, Glory!" he called, then immediately felt silly when he realized he sounded as though he was trying to be clever.  
  
But Glory just smiled and called back, "Hullo, Bilbo!"  
  
He walked over and settled himself on the wall beside her. "What's that you're knitting?"  
  
"A cap for Chrys's boy, Ell. They're coming in just a few weeks, and so is Amy and her family," she said, tilting her face toward her work, but sliding a glance sideways.  
  
"All of them at once? What's the occasion?" Bilbo asked, studying the little green cap forming in Glory's hands.  
  
A secretive smile crossed Glory's face. "Oh, just my birthday," she said serenely, but the needles' pace increased a little.  
  
"Your birthday? Goodness, that's right, it's nigh on November now. How old will you be?" Bilbo asked, not looking forward to the answer, which was sure to make him feel ancient.  
  
"Thirty-three," she answered offhandedly, then gasped as one of the flashing needles pricked her thumb.  
  
"Thirty-three!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Your coming-of-age?"  
  
Glory nodded without comment, and Bilbo recovered from his surprise and pulled out his handkerchief. "Here, let me see." He took her hand to examine the needle-mark and began wrapping the handkerchief around the afflicted thumb.  
  
He felt a sort of vibration go through Glory's fingers and she seemed to stiffen; he was suddenly aware of her hand, of its slightly rough skin and soft plumpness. He took a deep breath and finished the makeshift bandage hurriedly. "There you go," he breathed, folding his hands in his lap and trying not to lean too close to her.  
  
"Thank you," she answered softly, and he heard the needles' clicking resume.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments more, then hastily began talking of everyday things- the weather, who was ill, which families weren't speaking. Bilbo excused himself rather awkwardly when the silence threatened to resume, but as he was walking off, Glory called out, "You'll come to the party?"  
  
For a moment he was confused, then he remembered- her birthday. "Yes, of course," he replied, looking over his shoulder with an experimental smile that she returned with interest.  
  
"All right. Goodbye!" She looked hastily down at her knitting again.  
  
As he scuttled off down the path, his mind was swirling. The airy feeling, the sense of discovery at the slightest touch, and most of all the confusion- he'd felt this before, and he didn't want to repeat it. He was afraid. Yet somehow so hopeful.  
  
Bilbo dressed with unusual care for Glory's party, a fortnight later. His best green waistcoat, a maroon vest, velvety brown trousers, and his father's pocket-watch, polished so bright it sent spangles spinning across the wall when the sun hit it. He examined himself in the mirror. Quite distinguished! But he sighed when he found a few gray hairs scattered through his mop of brown curls. Glory turning thirty-three had reminded him of his own age- forty-five that past spring. Nearly middle-age! Both his parents were gone now; his mother had passed just last year. He had friends, of course, and was well thought of... but sometimes he felt so lonely. He sighed and stepped away from the mirror, trying to gather up some courage.  
  
And it was courage he needed, for he'd been unnaturally uncomfortable whenever he saw Glory since that day on the wall. He wasn't quite sure why, which made him even more ill at ease. He wasn't used to feeling things beyond his own considerable (so he liked to think) comprehension. The party was a good one, and many of the guests commented sadly on how this was the last of the Bywater daughters' coming-of-age, their tones mournful with nostalgia for old friends, youth, and delicious meals. Many also commented that Bilbo seemed a bit distracted; but, they whispered, he had been odd these past few years. Still, no one could deny that the starry, dazed look in his eye and the way let his sentences trail off was most unusual.  
  
Finally, his feet carried him of their own accord to the great table that the birthday girl herself was standing behind, an enormous stack of presents hiding her from view as he approached. A great crowd surrounded the table, consisting of many young hobbits and a few old ones, all clamoring for their presents. Bilbo cautiously joined the edge of the crowd, standing on his tip-toes to seek a glimpse of Glory. He was uncommonly anxious to see her; he didn't want to think about why. And when he finally caught sight of her, what he saw took his breath away.  
  
She was wearing a new dress- pale pink with lace-trimmed sleeves and a full, flounced skirt. Her bronze-red curls were resplendent in the sun (though a bit tangled). Her blue eyes were shining and crinkled at the corners by the enormous smile that resided on her round, rosy face. As she scuttled back and forth behind the table, snatching up packages wrapped in glossy paper, she reminded him of a big ripe peach, or perhaps a blooming rose. Her name suited her; she looked glorious- and quite grown-up.  
  
Bilbo suddenly felt as though he was running out of air; his heart began to pound and his stomach contracted. With a start, he turned and quickly walked away from the crowd and toward his most comforting option- the luncheon table. Two plates of food and three beers later, he had calmed down a bit.  
  
"Oh, lawks," he muttered to himself. "Oh, my, this is very strange." He must be going mad. Or maybe he was about to take ill. Or maybe... no! It wasn't possible. Surely he didn't care for Glory as anything more than an old friend. A plump, sweet, adorable old friend...no, no, no! He stuffed another bite of bread into his mouth.  
  
Two hours later, he was still avoiding the gift table. He just couldn't imagine speaking to Glory, what with all this nonsense going through his head. He was afraid of what he might say, or of what he might not say that he really should say, or of... well, everything. You're a silly fool, Bilbo Baggins! he told himself. It will look odd not to go get a present. But his legs seemed to have joined his heart's rebellion, and his self-insults did no good.  
  
"Bilbo!" a voice suddenly called, making him start and knock his knee on the table, which in turn made all the dishes on the table rattle loudly. He looked over to see who it was, and, to his dismay, it was Glory, making her way toward his seat with a parcel tucked under her arm.  
  
"Hullo! I haven't seen you all day. I thought you didn't come," she said, the first two sentences in her usual bright tone, and the last tinged with a little uncertainty.  
  
"Oh, no, no. Here I am! Just fine!" Bilbo stammered out, an unnatural smile taking possession of his face.  
  
"That's... good." She seemed a little puzzled, but continued. "I have a present for you!" She held the parcel out.  
  
"Thank you. Very much!" he blurted out jerkily, taking it with a shaking hand. He wished she would leave so he would have time to recover himself, but he was simultaneously devouring her presence and the way she looked, as though he could store it up for later.  
  
"Won't you open it?"  
  
"Oh. Yes! Of course!" He chuckled, but it came out forced. He tugged on the ribbon tied around the package, but it held fast. He tugged again, then gave up and ripped the paper off. It made a wretched tearing sound, and he saw Glory wince. Oh, he couldn't do anything right.  
  
Inside the paper was a leather-covered book. He opened it, and the pages were blank.  
  
"I thought you could write things in it. Journals and such, or poems. You told me you wrote them sometimes. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes! Yes. It's perfect." His whole body seemed to relax, and his smile softened. She must have chosen it especially for him. His irrational feelings settled into a unified whole, and he was swallowed by warm emotions as he looked up at Glory's hopeful face.  
  
Just then, she leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek. His mouth fell open, and she quickly jumped back, stared at him for a moment, then turned and ran back to the gift table as though goblins were after her. Bilbo sat there in silence, finally calm. He loved her. Unmistakably.  
  
A/N: WHOOOOOOHOOOOOO! YAY! LOL, I'm sorry, I'm just glad that he has finally come to his senses! The tables have turned! The shoe is on the other foot! Haha.  
  
Ahem, yes! But anyway, don't worry, there are many, many obstacles to be overcome and tons of chapters to write! But please review this one, y'all. I'm so excited! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, especially faithful reviewers such as Lahiere of the Northern Shores, NobleWynne, Lady Baggins of the Shire, and my awesome sister, Tom Bombadil Groupie! 


	8. Absence of All Kinds

Author's note: "Well, I'm back." I cannot believe how long it's been! More than a year! I'm so sorry! Well, here's the next bit, and I hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter Eight: Absence of All Kinds

Bilbo was an orderly hobbit by nature, so as soon as his love for Glory made itself known, his daily schedule began reorganizing itself so that he was strolling past the market as she did her shopping, attending any party that she had even a chance of being invited to, and ordering his unsuspecting gardener to spend a quite excessive amount of time cultivating morning glory vines on the Bag End fence. Despite this unnatural amount of effort spent trying to see her and give tribute to her through his plants, he spent much _less _time actually speaking to her than he had before. Though he loved her for how easy she was to talk to and how eagerly she smiled at him as he spoke, his newfound concern about her impressions of him bred horribly nervous behavior every time she came near him. 

Not the least of his troubles in speaking to her was how he would find himself distracted by the minute details of her physical appearance. The ruddy tint that the sun cast on her long, fair eyelashes could fascinate him for a full minute. When he sat down to write his letters or journal, his pen seemed to move of its own accord and use up all its ink on sketches of a small hobbit lass swinging on a gate, the same girl wailing mournfully as she tumbled off a bridge, and, most of all, Glory as a woman in her pink coming-of-age dress. Tangled curls, wistful eyes, dainty hands, flying skirts scattered themselves across his pages. When he managed to begin a journal entry, it disintegrated into love sonnets. When he wrote letters, the spelling, grammar, and organization of thoughts were atrocious. The sturdy, mildly pleasurable life he had built began to bore him, and he passed through it in a haze of daydreams. 

The reason for this new attitude was unknown to Glory, so she became increasingly glum about her already small chance of having Bilbo return her feelings, or at least so she thought. Bilbo's sudden shyness was an obstacle that kept them from even having the ordinary conversations that she so looked forward to. This went on for nearly two years, and she honestly began to feel that she had nothing to look forward to. She felt that Bilbo was growing more distant, and she only kept her hope alive by reminding herself that he didn't seem to be interested in anyone _else _so far. This "hope by default" line of reasoning only provided a minimal amount of encouragement. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, two very important things happened.

The first was the cause of the second, really. One event was heart-achingly sad, the other surprisingly wonderful, and both left their mark on the still-impressionable hobbit who set her heart so stubbornly on those she loved.

The sad event was the move of Dora Baggins' family from Hobbiton to a further settlement. Glory had come to rely on Dora for good advice, a willing listener, and keeper of her secret about Bilbo. The idea of their communication being reduced from daily companionship to letters and perhaps the occasional visit was a cruel one to both of them. Dora knew how miserable Glory had been, and the idea of leaving her without the support she had grown accustomed to drove the loyal Baggins to distraction. Just as she had lied to Bilbo about her "happiness" regarding his relationship with Amaryllis all those years ago, Glory affected a carefree, almost cheerful manner to ease Dora's remorse. Dora, however, was wise for her age and knew Glory well, and would scold her roundly when she sensed that her friend was pretending contentment for her sake.

Dora's branch of the Baggins family had a farewell party the night before their departure. As at all hobbit parties, much merriment ensued, and Glory had fun when she forgot the occasion they were celebrating. At the coaxing of the rather tipsy guests, she and Dora even sang a very silly love ballad they had composed in their early tween years, which contained the verse:

__

He gave her some flowers, a hat, and a fan!

They walked down the lane and he held onto her hand!

He gave her a ring and said "Please be my wife!"

And they lived together for the rest of their liiiiife!

The other verses were more of the same, though perhaps even more ridiculous, and the girls accompanied the singing with an energetic dance that seemed to have been cobbled together from a waltz, a polka, and a plain jig. They were laughing and embarrassed by the time they finished, but the others cheered good-naturedly.

Bilbo chuckled at the antics, but nursed an uncomfortably wistful feeling in his heart. _She's still young, and she's happy. She never even thinks of me, most likely. I wish I was used to living without hope by now._

Quite contrary to his gloomy thoughts, Glory was glancing his way, full of concern that he would think her behavior childish or foolish. Now that she was past her coming-of-age, the difference in their ages didn't seem so great, but she still sometimes saw him the way she had when she was a child, as someone far ahead of her who could look back with scorn on how she would never quite catch up.

She saw that his eyes looked sad and wished there was something she could do. _But surely nothing I do matters much to him either way._

Finally, the party staggered to an end as guests gave the soon-departing Baggins' their regard and made their way home. Glory was one of the last to leave, staying long after her family had gone, and she gave Dora a long hug even though she was going to see her off the next day. 

Bilbo had fallen asleep in a chair near the edge of the festivity, and woke up just as Glory was departing. In his sleepy state, he forgot to be cautious, and he hopped up and called out. "Are you going, Glory?" _Wait for me! _his addled mind added. _Take me with you… marry me! _He almost chuckled aloud at his heart's internal foolishness.

"Oh, yes, I think so," Glory answered, startled by his sudden awakening and gratified that he had at least noticed that she was about to leave.

He looked around and saw how black the night was outside of the circle of light provided by the lanterns in the Party Field. "You shouldn't go all alone at this hour!" he exclaimed. The Shire was a safe place, of course, but Bilbo's mind suddenly began spinning out images of Glory getting attacked by a some wandering beast in the woods, or falling off the bridge and drowning, or just getting frightened in the smothering dark…

"Oh?" Glory responded, not daring to hope that he would actually walk _with _her.

"Yes, can't I see you home, please?" Bilbo blurted out hastily, then quickly felt silly. He was fully awake now, and beginning to regret his half-asleep candor.

"Oh, why, certainly! If it's not too much trouble," Glory answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Good," Bilbo said curtly, hoping he could manage to make small talk without suffocating from nerves or confessing anything he shouldn't.

With a final wave to Dora, they were off. They walked in silence for a while, then relieved a little of the tension by talking about the cursory details of the party. From there, they moved on to the health and wellbeing of their respective families, and this conversation disintegrated comfortably into local gossip. They both walked uncommonly slow, wishing to stay together for the longest time possible and hoping that the other wouldn't notice.

The conversation had slowed down by the time they reached the bridge, but they both felt much more at ease than they had at the beginning of the walk. But just as this relaxation set in, Glory did something that surprised herself and her companion very much.

She was feeling almost cheerful, glancing over at Bilbo as they walked and going into small silent raptures over how distinguished he looked in the moonlight. As she always did when such a fortunate event occurred, she began planning in her mind just how she could describe it to Dora to present it in the best effect. In the midst of this planning, she realized that she would only see Dora for a few rushed minutes the next day, and after that she would be confined to writing letters, which were so dreadfully slow, and perhaps could even be read by someone, making it very unwise to tell much in them. The precise ramifications of her friend's move hadn't really affected her until now, and this new agony on top of her already gloomy worldview hit her like a sudden stab of pain. She felt tears building up in her eyes, and she hastily blinked and began rubbing her lids. Against her will, a little choking sound escaped her tight-clamped lips. 

Bilbo looked over and saw her pinched expression. "Glory, dear, are you all right?" he cried, the endearment escaping his lips before he had time to consider his words.

She nodded, afraid to speak, and Bilbo's alarm rose. He hadn't seen Glory cry since she fell into the river all those years ago. And though no tears had quite overflowed yet, Bilbo was sure that she was crying, or at least on the verge of it.

"Don't cry, I can't bear it, you're always so happy!" he babbled on.

__

Always happy? If I'm ever happy or sad, it's because of you! Glory thought, and the dam she had constructed burst. Tears flowed down her face and she began sniffling disconsolately. Embarrassed, she turned away from Bilbo and covered her face with her hands.

The respectable Baggins began sputtering sympathetically, wondering what on earth he could do, if anything. His skills at comforting crying females had not much improved since the last time he saw Glory weep.

"What shall I do?" he worried out loud, gathering up enough courage to pat Glory's shoulder. _I'll do anything you ask, sweet Glory._

Glory didn't answer, just tried to gulp down her sobs and slow her gasping breath. Bilbo took a step closer to her, awkwardly moving his hand off her shoulder after realizing how ineffectual that manner of comfort seemed to be. 

He stood hapless for a few more moments, then began stroking her hair, telling himself that it was just to soothe her, but knowing all the time that he was really just seizing the opportune moment to achieve something that he'd been longing to do. Her sobs were slowing down; perhaps they'd stop soon. Even as he wanted to stop her pain, he wished he could stay near her like this.

Glory spun around suddenly. She had calmed her tears, was planning to laugh it off and insist she was fine and walk home as hastily as possible, but she froze when she saw Bilbo just a few inches away. _I wish you could say so close to me, _she thought, unconsciously echoing her companion's thoughts.

Then before she had time to even compose her expression, his arms were around her and her face was nestled against his jacket. Her tears began all over again, for when happiness comes too suddenly, it stings just like sorrow.

She was afraid that he would think that he had caused the tears (which he had, after all), and let go, thinking that he had offended her. But Bilbo held her stubbornly, unwilling to release the sudden joy he had found and so engulfed in something like relief that he didn't even notice her discomposure. And Glory pressed even closer to him, not knowing or caring what his actions meant, only thinking of how strange it was that he could break her heart and mend it, all in a few moments time.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Keep in mind, this DOESN'T mean that they know each other's feelings. More complications shall ensue, I promise! But isn't this SWEET? Please review, I'm so sorry that this took so long!


End file.
